


Monster Mash Bash: A Burning Sunset

by DisgloGhoul



Category: Monster Mash Bash
Genre: #monstermashbash, #sixflagsfiestatexas, #sixflagsfrightfest, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 17:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisgloGhoul/pseuds/DisgloGhoul
Summary: Twelve years, after the great war, posses challenges for the remaining survivors who thrive on Earth's post apocalyptic land. But for young Karley Deathrage, daughter of the infamous commander Aleister Deathrage, the barren and vast land is nothing but adventure. Wanting to be on the other side of the fence, Karley feels trapped by the only rule of her father's demands. "No one goes across the desert" he always says. It had always been that way since her mother's death two days earlier. However, when Karley begins to show aggression towards others, many become frightened of her. This causes her to runaway from home with very little to survive on. While trying to live, she spots a mysterious stream of light fly across the horizon landing in the distance. What could it be? Could it bring danger to all those she cares about or will it help the planet regrow? What will she discover?Notes:Nothing in this fan fiction belongs to me. Monster Mash Bash, characters and all, belongs to Six Flags Fiesta Texas.





	Monster Mash Bash: A Burning Sunset

Voice Recording 1, 3rd September 2055: "Well, we had a storm pass by earlier today, but unfortunately it wasn't enough to fill our aquifer. We're still struggling to survive. After the war, many of us wondered away from the safety of the group, leaving us in a worst state than before. Our crops are dying out one by one and our food supply is decreasing. But through our struggles, my people are someone managing to stay strong... Just like mother would have wanted. Oh Mom, I still miss you. Our people were never the same after you died. You and Dad led our people proud. Her confidence, kindness, and fearfulness helped those who feared for their lives. I still remember how she would tell me stories of the war and how she met dad. Everyone, during that time, had great hatred for each other. The two sides, The Survivors and The Authorities, would have killed each other if it weren't for the sacrifices my mother and father made to protect their love for each other. Their love is what brought us together. Their love is what is keeping us together. Even when my mother died, my father still kept her spirit close to him by creating the only law he expected us to follow and that was, "No one ventures across the desert". In other news, my little brother was born a few days ago. His name is Cayden. Cayden Deathrage. So far, I have not been able to see him. The medical staff has been keeping him in quarantine for health reasons and I have not been able to see him. *sigh* Cayden, its sad that you will never get to know how sweet and loving our mother was. She loves you very much. When you were born, she wanted to be the first to hold you and kiss you. But, she only heard your cries. She passed moments later and her funeral was quiet. We morned her passing. Dad has then had to step up to be more of a leader than he was before. I think its starting to take a toll on him. I've never seen him so stressed before. I bet it does not help that there are those who still fear him. Are they afraid that he might become power hungry again now that mom is gone? I don't know what to say now. Only the future will tell. End recording..." 

Karley placed down her tape recorder before removing the tape to place it in an old shoe box. It was the first tape she used after her mother died a few days ago. The tapes were now the only place where all her secrets would go. Sighing, she exited her tent. Lifting the curtain doorway, she paused at the a faint cry coming from the tent next door. Her newborn brother's cries called to her. Karley knew it was forbidden to go into the medical ward without proper vaccinations. The germs, from the outside world, could easily effect the wounded inside. But, Cayden's cries sounded tugged at her heart. She walked over to the medical ward. Before entering, she searched around for any doctors that might be lurking around. "Coast is clear," Karley said to himself entering the medical tent. The first thing that sparked her senses was the smell of alcohol and blood. It was unpleasant. Karley gagged but tried not to vomit. Cayden continued to cry. It was not long before Karley located him.

"Okay okay Cayden, I'm coming. Shhh now little one, don't cry." 

Karely jumped quickly behind a small shelf. A female's voice entered the hallway. Judging by the lightness of her voice, Karley took a guess at who the woman might be. Hailee Daniels? She was Arya Deathrage's loyal friend. They worked together on everything and when Arya died, from complications of Cayden's birth, Hailee promised to help raise her son properly. 

The day Arya died was one nobody could forget. Arya had gone into premature labor sometime that early morning and it was almost 24 hours before she delivered Cayden. The baby was rushed to another exam room to be monitored while others rushed to save her mother. Unfortunately, Arya passed minutes later leaving Aleister in a state of depression. Its been a three full days and all Karley has heard from him was the new order he sent out. 

Peeking out, Karley spotted a tall blonde ponytailed haired woman stood in the corner near a small rusted trunk that made the crib. Karley could see Hailee bouncing the little bundle of clothing in her arms. Her little brother whined gently before sucking on an old baby bottle filled with cow's milk. Very little resources were around for stuff like that, so they used what they had for the infants. 

Children over the age of a year old had to learn how to eat solid foods. Karley remembered how difficult that was for her mother and father to wean her off milk. But as she grew up, her tastebuds changed along with her appearance. She was one of the lucky children to survive past the age of 6. Times like these were challenging for children under the age of 6 due to disease and starvation. When her baby brother was born, Karley prayed that her brother would not die. 

"Karley, who gave you permission to be in here?" 

Karley heard Hailee's harsh tone speak. Looking up, Karley ignored her question and walked a little closer, "How is he doing? I never got to see him after he was born. Is he healthy?"

"Dear, you know you are not suppose to be in here. He's premature by only..." 

"By only a month, yes I know." Karley interrupted, "I'm sorry, I just need to know if he's healthy and I'll leave."

Hailee, the medical staff's second in command, glanced down at the infant as he continued to feed from the bottle. She smiled and shook her head, "You need to leave now." She turned away leaving Karley in a state of despair. 

Hurt by what Hailee told her, she trailed back outside. Looking up, she felt a smooth breeze blow through. Judging by the orange sky, Karley knew the sunlight was setting. However, the weather told her it was going to be another humid night. Overlooking the field of green tents and brown buildings, Karley crossed her arms and lifted her head up. Since her father was not around as much anymore, she had to step up and be a leader. It was challenging at most times, but her true strength lay below her. Others looked to her for guidance, just like they would have when her mother was alive. Some even said, "She is the true image of Ayra." Could that be true? Who knows what the future could tell now.


End file.
